soliafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wrecks
Hi Wrecks -- we are excited to have Solia Online Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Helo. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:22, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, yeah. That would be great, right now everything's a bit jumbled but I plan on finishing the main item list today. Thank you for the offer too. <33 Blinkie Month Catergory thing Go check out how I did August and then the sub catergory that it's in. I think we should rename the month category year, and then put the years as subcatergories, and then put the months in their correct year. That would make much more sense to me. If you don't like what I did to august, and you want to keep going with the way your doing it, that's fine, I'll just change it back. =D *'''Oh that sounds good. You get on with that then. 22:00, 11 September 2008 (UTC) link coloring Sorry I didn't get around to it. You chose some good colors but you changed the background to a bad color, because you couldn't see some of the text in some of the boxes. so I changed it to something better, that actually darkens the whole page a bit and makes look not quite so bright. I left the colors you changed of the text, because I rather liked them. Again sorry I never got around to it. I was a bit busy. By the way... how easy was it for you to figure out the code? --eagle-elf 04:44, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to add a quick suggestion maybe for the wiki (and I figured it's best to say something here XD)--maybe we can make each shop page have a gallery with each item and people can click the name for descriptions, previews, and additional items? Like the gallery I have on my userpage with my favorite outfits and stuff ^^;; Yeah...just a quick suggestion, after all, this is my first time helping with a wiki XD Just a quick question...How do you remove the preview thing under the item information panel? Seeing how we have gotten several items which are not wearable now...however, I can't seem to find it under the edit page for some reason... Jenemi 01:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey there! Just saying that I'm going to be around helping out and such. I just barely started on our non-existant event items, well its existant now that I've started it. xD Hope to see you around here a lot more! 133T 17:39, 3 November 2008 (PST) Oh really? Great! Not like...great great, but now I don't feel stupid XD I could possibly try making a "No Preview" image to help a bit later (on vacation at the moment) until somebody makes a better one. I'll do one image and one split into two as I'm not sure if it needs two images or not then :P And yay! I'm glad it helped ^_^ I worked really hard on that and the Garage Sale page <3 Hehe ^_^ I'll do my best then. I have an idea so... :D And You're welcome ^_^ Glad I could help. Should I include a list of those who won the "Surprise" box? And what they got (if opened)? Because I have one and we do have a Twilight Keepsake list so XD But yeah, my vacation was fun ^-^ I kind of miss it though... Thank you! ^_^ You're more than welcome to edit the filenames if needed XXD I just forgot that you put male first and than female here until after I wrote No Preview and it came out -a lot- nicer than I expected (I fail at photoshop so the fact that I got it PERFECT surprised me) and I couldn't just flip it or the letters would be backwards << If you really need me to, I'll try and do it again though. Alright ^_^ I'll add the list now. Torn Faun and stuff http://www.soliaonline.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=31646 This topic has a lot of information in case you want to ask if we can use any of it :3 Jenemi 04:29, 4 December 2008 (UTC) T~T <3 Aww! Thanks :D I feel all special now. And pfft, social lives are overrated :P Okay, kidding. I've been busy with the holiday season myself, but yeah @-@ I know I have to work more on the ongoing Snadien Jaminson thing as announcements are still going and stuff along with the whole court thing I believe starts sometime this coming week... I also need to get more on Solian Idol now that the first round was done and stuff XD But I'm glad to see more stuff from others too! I felt lonely. :P Anyway, Happy Early Birthday! <3 And Thank you again T~T 17:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hehe XD Well, it JUST started yesterday night, pretty late too or well, early this morning supposedly so don't worry. But yeah, we need to get the Solian Idol Judges and other trial people up soon too when we get a chance @-@ 10:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC)